Hershey Kisses
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Arnold accidentally wakes up in Helga's room. Something happens and now both are trapped...or are they? The two spend the day together and a new tradition is born. Post Fti! Fluffy fiction.


**A/N: Hey! This took awhile. It's kind of weird at the beginning... I have no idea what inspired me to do this but it was definitely the chocolate I was eating. ;) Mostly just fluffy fluffliness of my favourite couple! Post FTi.**

**I don't own Hey Arnold.**

* * *

He woke up from a horrid dream. Only to find himself in someone else's bed. That's right, not his bed. He looking up, he saw a small wooden dresser with an alarm clock and a lamp placed a top. He turned over to face a window, the only light source where the moonlight shone down. To his surprise he was right next to a blonde girl with a pink night gown. Her hair in long flowing waves with a pink bow. _Hmm...Looks familiar._ Oh well. He took a closer look at her pale sleeping face. _Very familiar._ He didn't know how long he was staring at her before fell asleep. Soft snores and mumblings of sweet nothings from the pinked blonde seemed to numb his senses. He also didn't know that subconsciously snuggled close to her, whoever she was. The morning slowly crept up on the two blondes. The sun shining through the green framed window, some light blocked by a doll with red curls casting a shadow on the hardwood floor. A breeze sifting through the purple curtains.

Helga sleeping on the side closer to the window was awakened by her darned alarm. Half asleep, she reached over a strangely and incredibly soft pillow to hit the snooze button, then wrapped her arm around the pillow and breathed in the strange but very familiar scent. _Mmmmm...what is this smell that tickles my senses and makes my heart pound faster._ Holding the pillow a little tighter, she heard a muffled squeak. Her eyes flew open, now fully awake and looking at that scented pillow or rather companion.

"Arnold? I mean, w-what are you doing here, Football Head!" She pushed him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oof." Arnold rubbed the back of his head. Blinked once. Twice. Now fully awake, he took in his surroundings. Pink. Everywhere. Okay, except for that tall, blue wooden dresser and the green window pane but still...Pink, everywhere. He had never been in Helga's room before. _This is definitely different from what I thought it would look like...I-I mean not that I ever think about her room._ He looked back at the angry, foot tapping Helga. She looked like an angel, even after sleeping for countless hours. The sun shining on her hair, creating the illusion of a halo but her menacing eyes looked like an angel from the underworld. "Um...well." Arnold brought his hand to the back of his neck. "I don't know." He nervously smiled and watched as her expression changed from a look of anger to confusion and then settled into a smirk.

"You don't know, Football Head?" Sarcasm dripping from each word. Helga paced back and forth with her arms crossed. Arnold watched with interest and slight worry from the other side of the pink blanketed bed. "Clearly, you climbed that tree over there and through my window." Helga glanced at the open window with curtains being rustled by the wind. "The question is why are you here? Is this some sick joke, have you come to spy on me?" She flailed her arms about. Then walked over to where Arnold sat on the floor and picked him up by his collar. Their noses touching and breaths inter mingling. She lowered to a threatened tone. "Tell me, Arnoldo. Or you won't see daylight ever again. Ever."

Arnold swallowed. "O-OK. I am s-sorry, Helga. It w-wasn't any of those things. I swear." By then Helga had let go of Arnold and was now sitting on the bed, listening to each word being pronounced by her love. Arnold nervously scratched the back of his head. "W-well. You see...umm. I had this nightmare and when I woke up I was in your bed." He looked at her with innocent eyes.

"You expect me to believe that, Football Head?" Helga crossed her arms and smirked.

Arnold flashed her a small hopeful smile. "Well, it is the truth." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that still doesn't explain anything!" Helga snarled.

The realization hit Arnold hard. He face palmed. "Doi! Of course. I must of sleep walked here. Augh. It must have been those pork rinds I had for a midnight snack."

Helga smirked, the memory of sleep walking came flooding back. "I think I am rubbing off on you Football Head."

"Huh?"

"You just said _Doi_. Last time I checked that wasn't in _Arnold's Cool, Calm and Collected Dictionary._"

Arnold just scoffed at her comment. "That wasn't the point."

"Okay, okay. So you slept walked to my house, sleep climbed a tree and somehow miraculously opened my window."

"I guess it's possible. I mean I am here aren't I?"

"Yeah. So what was this so called nightmare about? Did you lose your_ Herbal Essence_ shampoo and had to use average, non scented like normal people?" She laughed cruelly.

"Huh? How did you-?"

Uh oh. I can't let him know I have been in his house countless times. "You are always smelling so fruity. It's pretty easy to figure out, even Harold could figure it out." Helga interrupted.

Arnold resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Annnywayyy. In my dream, I was driving a plane to find my parents but I crashed onto a pink island. Everything was PINK! I saw two silhouettes in the pinked distance, a feeling told me they were my parents, so I started running and kept going but then the shadows faded. Once they were gone all the pink enveloped me and wrapped around me to what felt like a warm hug. I struggled to get free but it held me tighter, then finally it disappeared and I fell into the darkness while hearing someone gently whisper 'I love you, Arnold' over and over."

"Wow. Some dream. Let me guess, Pink is now your favorite color." Helga snickered._ Maybe I really did scar him with the whole confession thing._

"Whatever you say, Helga." He sighed, knowing he would get nowhere with Helga.

Suddenly there was shuffling and tearing of the floorboards as something heavy was being dragged along outside of Helga's room. Then a sound of bones breaking and a cry of pain could be heard, scaring the birds off the roof of the house.

Curious as to what happened beyond her door, Helga slowly turned the knob and pushed only to find that her door won't budge an inch.

"Crimeny! What the heck is going on?" Helga yelled to the stranger behind her door. Arnold watched the whole ordeal with interest._ Is this what is like every morning?_ He thought until Big Bob interrupted.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me, Little Lady. I was just moving this steel safe but it refuses move. Stupid safe." Bob sighed.

"You broke your back didn't you?" Helga retorted.

"No, Olga! Just a little strain on the muscles."

"It's Helga, Dad."

Sluggish steps could be heard. "Oh, B. Not again." Miriam sighed as she slowly led him downstairs to the couch.

"Wait! What about the safe?" Helga yelled trying to capture her parents attention.

"Later, Olga." Bob's gruff voice traveled upstairs to her trapped ears.

Helga slumped down onto the floor and pulled out her locket about to recite a poem about her beloved, then remembering she wasn't alone. Her eyes went wide as she struggled to put the locket back into her inner pockets of her dress. Arnold just tilted his head in confusion as he watched her frantically hide something. Finally she regained her aggressive demeanor.

"Oh right. The Football Head has broken into my room. Not exactly the typical Arnold behavior, maybe I should call 911." She laughed as she walked into her closet to get dressed and her secret morning ritual with her shrine. Yes it was risky but she had to thank the gods for her luck and hope not to blow it.

She sure is taking her time in there. Arnold sighed and looked around in boredom. He got up from the bed and paced around the room in his blue pajamas. Nothing much was around. Just the usual necessities. He was bored and the closed doors of the closet and dresser were beckoning to be opened. Finally fed up after 15 minutes, he walked over to the tall blue dresser. _I guess it couldn't hurt. What she doesn't know can't hurt her. Ugh, I am starting to sound like Gerald_. He placed his hands on both knobs and closed his eyes as he pulled open both doors. What? There are just clothes. He stared at the contents of the blue dresser and looked over at the closet door, he saw Helga walk into. _Weird. How much does she need? She probably has more than Rhonda Lloyd._ Arnold snickered as he looked through the contents. He came upon a familiar outfit he had seen on that candle lit Valentines Day. _Hmm...Even weirder...Her and Cecile must shop at the same stores. I have got to ask Helga where she shopped. Maybe I could bump into Cecile!_ Arnold sighed dreamily. His thoughts were cut short when Helga walked out of the closet.

"Well, I don't know about you Football Head but I am blowing this popsicle stand." Walking to her small dresser and she grabbed her pink bow, tying it in its place then reached for a small pink purse who's contents were unknown and shoved it into her pinked pocket.

"How? The door is blocked." Arnold tilted his head in confusion.

"The same way you came in. How else, Hair Boy." She scowled in his direction.

"Oh. But you could hurt yourself..." He gave her his signature concerned look.

"Don't worry about it Football Head. I have done it plenty a time." She muttered. Oh Arnold. Such a caring and kind soul. To the darkest depths of your heart is the purest gold-

"What?" Arnold eyes widened. "More than once?"

"What? Never mind." Helga scrambled to the window and climbed out. She looked back at Arnold. "You coming or what?" She smirked while holding onto the thick branch. Her figure glowed with an orange, purple haze. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Um... I don't think its safe Helga..." He walked toward the window, beckoning her to come back in. _Wow, she looks pretty...I must be tired_. Arnold tried to feign a yawn.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself, Hair boy. There isn't much in there though." She smirked. ._..Well except for my shrine and dozens of poetry books dedicated to only you, my love._

Arnold gave a sigh of defeat. _Of all the people in the world to end up in Helga's bedroom, why me? _He climbed out the green framed window and onto the branch, Helga was sitting on. Helga watched him with concern brimming in her eyes, well until Arnold stole a glance. She quickly masked her concern and care with a smirk, although didn't do a good job of it.

"Was that a look of concern, Helga G. Pataki?" Arnold gave her a playful smirk.

Helga's cheeks tinted to a small blush but recovered. "As if I care about a little Football Head like you!"

"I could have sworn..." He trailed off, looking down and then looking back up to find a hand carefully guiding him to the next branch. Helga was watching him carefully. Arnold just shrugged it off. _Trick of the light or whatever. Better not start something negative with Helga. _

Finally both blondes reached the green ground. They dusted off their clothes and began walking down the grey concrete.

"So, what now?" Arnold asked.

"I dunno, Hair boy. I guess you can go back to your house. Your grandparents will be worried about you, Football Head." Helga mumbled.

"Oh, yeah." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "Where are you going to go?"

"Around." She sighed but then regained her scowl. "Not that it's your business, Arnoldo." Helga spun around in the other direction and stomped away.

"Wait!" His hand shot out to grab Helga by the shoulder and met the cotton fabric of her dress. Helga jumped in surpise and pleasure, then whipped around facing Arnold.

"Who said you could touch me, Arnoldo." She snarled.

"Uh, could I maybe walk with you...um...the boarding house may be a little chaotic this morning and I don't want to be caught in it." Arnold placed his hands in his pockets as he nervously rocked back and forth while Helga glared at him with her arms crossed. Arnold gave her an innocent look and watched in amazement as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Football Head." She gestured toward the city's shops and commence walking at a noticeable fast pace. Arnold was struggling to keep up. Helga finally gave up when she realized she wouldn't be able to shake him off. Arnold smiled to himself when he noted her slower strides.

Hungry, Helga reached for her pink purse in her pocket. Arnold watched with curiousity as she pulled out a plastic baggie filled with..._Hershey Kisses? _She popped the candy into her mouth and closed her eyes in content as the chocolate melted but sadly Arnold had to disrupt her few minutes of heaven.

"Chocolate for breakfast, Helga?" He smirked.

"Yeah, so. Well, considering you are concerned for everyone's well being even mine, I guess I should tell you, huh?" She nudged him with her elbow. "And the fact you have been following me for a block."

"Hey!" Arnold's cheeks tinted pink. "I have not been following you."

"Sheesh, it's a joke. Live a little."

"So the chocolate thing?" Arnold inqured, curiousity at full thrust.

"Oh, I was hoping you forgot that, Hair Boy." Helga laughed. "I guess you could say it is this little ritual I do each morning. You know if I happen to have a bad day then the chocolate would at least provide some happiness but if I have a good day then the chocolate was just a great way to start that good day." Helga smiled and glanced over at Arnold.

He smiled back. "That's impressive. Why Hershey Kisses?"

_Because they are the closest thing to kissing you. _Helga shook her head. "Um...I have no idea. I guess I have always liked them."

"Oh. You know, I always liked them too." He winked, distracting her as he took a hershey kiss from the bag. Arnold popped the sweet chocolate kiss in his mouth.

"Hey! These are mine, Football Head!" She scowled at him, fist raised. "You are going to pay for that, Hair Boy!"

"You gotta catch me first." He sent her a mischieveous grin and ran for his life.

"Ugh, Arnoldo. I swear when this is through you are going to know what an deflated football feels like." Helga playfully shouted as she ran down the street.

He ran into Slausen's, catching his breath for a moment before he heard a tinkle of bells and the slam of the glass door. He heard the pounding of footsteps coming closer. Helga wrapped her strong arm around his neck and playfully ruffled his hair. _What are you doing, Helga ol' girl? You shouldn't be getting this close...but then again...ah what the heck. _

"Helga! Stop!" Arnold laughed. He felt the warmth radiating from her body and penetrate into his heart.

"Why should I, Football Head? You were the one who made the mistake of eating my chocolate." Helga laughed along with him. "Revenge sure is sweet." She let him go and walked to the counter. Arnold followed, still chuckling. They sat on the bar stools and waited for someone to take their orders.

"Good morning. What can I get you two early risers, today?" The teen asked from behind the counter.

"Two large breakfast banana spilts with extra whipped cream." Helga snapped. "Oh, and don't skip out on the cherries." She heard Arnold chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You definintely know what makes a guy happy." Arnold bumped her shoulder with his fist. Helga blushed but shook her head.

"Whatever."

Minutes later, they got their orders and sat in an new green leathered booth. The content blondes ate their morning treats in peace until a bold Arnold stole one of Helga's cherries. She just shot him a glare and resumed eating but he tried for another and she was ready. Helga blocked his spoon with hers and laughed as they started a spoon swordfight. Arnold mischievously smiled as he knocked her spoon to the side and took a huge spoonful of her ice cream plus a cherry.

"Don't look so smug, Arnoldo." She smirked as he gave her a puzzled look. Helga pointed to her spoon and he glanced at the silver cutlery to find his whipped cream and cherry. Helga leaned over and pulled his face to hers. "Ninja." She whispered then pushed him back and folded her arms.

"You won this round, Helga but next time don't be so sure." He winked. _Next time? Will there be a next time?_

Helga pumped up her fist in triumph. _Next time? Oh please let there be a next time. _

The two finished their ice creams with huge smiles on their faces. Once finished, Helga sighed in contentment and leaned back in her seat. Arnold smiled at her, amused. "Finished?"

"Yeah, Football Head." She looked at him, a smile graced her lips. "Ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Sure."

The two kids walked out of Slausen's and toward Helga's house, smiles crept up on both their faces. Arnold looked up at the morning blue sky then at a very content Helga. _What happens now? _Helga answered that question for him. She cleared her throat then spoke, "I guess you should go now, Football Head." Her expression unreadable but her tone was strong.

"What? Why?" Arnold's attention fully on the girl beside him.

"Look, I got better things to do. Okay, Football Head?" Helga crossed her arms and turned her head to the side. _I should let him off the hook, Helga G. Pataki is no charity case. _

Arnold was confused. _Just a minute ago she was opening up to me...Did I do something wrong? _He cleared his throat, "Why don't we go to pier? Or the beach?"

Helga was caught off guard, "Why?"

"Um...because..." Arnold nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Because the pier and the beach isn't too far away. Honestly, I think a walk back to the boarding house is a ways away." Arnold shuffled his feet. _Why I am I making up excuses? _

"Whatever. Let's go." The day passed on, Helga was having an amazing time. She had just spent the whole entire day with _Arnold_. The sun was setting at the horizon, hues of oranges and purples painting the sky.

"Wow, the day flew by fast." Arnold simply smiled at her, knowing full well that she had finally let him catch a glimpse of her sweet side and for a day too. He didn't mind if she threw a punch the next day because now he knows that she never meant it. Both were walking home now.

"Yeah," Helga half smiled, her guard already half crumbled. She rubbed her arm, a stupid nervous habit. Hungry, she pulled out some leftover hershey kisses and popped one in her mouth.

"Helga?" He stole one of her candies before she broke out of her trance. "Why don't we make this a tradition? Same time, next year?" Arnold glanced at her to see her reaction. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I shouldn't force her into anything. _

Helga's eyes widened and she snapped her head to his. "Seriously?" Her voice squeaked. "I mean, yeah sure...whatever floats your boat Football Head." Helga's calm demeanor returning. _He wants to do this again? Next year? Wow, my luck couldn't get any better. _She smiled to herself.

"Bring some more of those hershey kisses, it'll be our little tradition." He smiled, seeing that she liked the idea. Helga smiled back and they continued on their journey home in silence with few exceptions of the smacking of lips when either one ate a candy.

* * *

The next day...

Helga climbed each step of the bus, the daze of yesterday still in her head. _What am I going to do? Yesterday, I let my guard down...but I can't now, people are watching. Oh conflicting fate, toture me with your thorns of heartache. _She kept walking to the back, where Phoebe sat. Her stare was hard but her head was elsewhere. Out of the corner of her eye she was searching for a certain football head with the blonde tufts of hair. When she found him, he was sitting with Gerald a few seats ahead. Helga kept walking to the back and sat down beside her timid friend.

"Konichiwa, Helga." Phoebe smiled. Helga gave a wave to show she heard but her gaze was focused on the blonde boy. He was eating Hershey Kisses and made the same content face she made when she ate one. Before Helga could even think about what she saw, Arnold had made his way over to where she sat and plonked down next to her. Helga gave Phoebe a knowing look, Phoebe with a giddy smile, obeyed and greeted Gerald as she sat down.

"So...Football Head is now a copy cat." Helga crossed her arms and smirked, waiting for a reaction.

He ignored her comment, knowing what she meant. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I like your little ritual each morning. It was just so _ingenious_ that I had to try it." He smiled and held out the bag for her to take a hershey kiss.

"What? Do what you want Football Head. It's your life." She took two hershey kisses.

"Helga, I really had fun yesterday...I always knew you had a another side, beyond the cruelty."

"Oh!" Helga's eyes widened in shock for a mere second but Arnold now more observant caught it and smiled. "I-I mean, what are you talking about Hair Boy? I am bad to the bone."

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold nearly scoffed but caught himself. He took another hershey kiss and sighed contently. "You know, as cheesy as this is going to sound, I want to remember yesterday. I say we make this hershey kiss thing a ritual."

Helga was thrown off guard. Arnold wanted to remember yesterday...even after what she has done for him. All she could say was, "You said that yesterday... remember? You wanted to make that day a holiday or whatever. You and your stupid ideas."

Arnold let out a breath of hot air and took Helga by the shoulders. "Helga, nobody is watching. What I meant was every morning we can do this ritual, remember the good times and if we see when the other is down then the other can give them a pick-me up or as per say a hershey kiss. It can be discreet." He smiled a hopeful smile.

"Like a truce?" Helga's eyes softened a moment. _Good times? Oh my love..._

"Yeah, like a truce." Arnold held his hand for a shake.

"Okay." Helga took the hand and gave a firm shake. "But that doesn't mean that I will treat you any less differently." Arnold gave her a look, taking another hershey kiss. "Okay, okay. Maybe I'll go a little easier with the insults...Football Head." She smiled evenly and stole a hershey kiss from his hand.

"Whatever you say Helga..." Arnold returned the smile. Both blondes happy with the outcome and sighed into the seat of the bus. Both forgetting that their hands were still clasped together from the shake.

_Fin!_

* * *

**A/N: So that's that! Good ending, bad ending? Was Arnold OOC? Did I do the cartoon justice? I know some of the jokes were horrible but hey I am not a stand up comedian. Yeah, according to Craig Bartlett, Arnold uses Herbal Essence shampoo. I thought that was cute. (And ironically enough, I did a project on Herbal Essence shampoo...) Review? **


End file.
